WorldWide
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: BTR and the girls have kids, and are living semi-normal lives, but the guys are still famous and have to make a lot of sacrifices. Find out what they go through in order to have good jobs and good lives, but still maintain a family. Sequel to One Night Changes Everything
1. The families of BTR and other notes

**Families of BTR**

**The Schmidt's**

Kendall Francis-November 2, 1988

Brittney Lynn-August 4, 1989

McKenzie Rae-February 28, 2010

Kylie Lynn-June 10, 2012

_-Kendall and Brittney got married on November 8, 2008_

**The Pena's **

Carlos Roberto-August 15, 1988

Lauren Elizabeth-March 16, 1989

Jacob Roberto-January 28, 2010

Monica Elizabeth-April 5, 2012

_-Carlos and Lauren got married on May 23, 2009_

**The Henderson's**

Logan Philip-September 14, 1988

Kayla Renee-April 15, 1989

Mikayla Renee-January 16, 2010

Ethan Philip-March 27, 2011

Lukas Jeffrey-March 27, 2011

_-Kayla and Logan got married on October 3, 2008_

**The Maslow's **

James David-July 16, 1988

Christina Marie-April 13, 1989

Matthew David (Matt)-February 6, 2010

Emma Marie-October 14, 2011

Michael James-October 14, 2011

_-Christina and James got married on June 3, 2009_

Other Notes:

-The guys fake names:

-Carlos-Michael

-Logan-Cody

-James-Drew

-Kendall-Ryan

- Schedule:

-During the week the guys are in LA shooting the show

-Every weekend they're at home with their families, they either get in late at night on Friday or Saturday and leave late at night on Sunday (if they come in on Friday) or early morning Monday (if they come in on Saturday).

-Every time they're not in LA they're recording at Kendall and Brittney's house, just having family time or all hanging out together.

-BTR has been going on for 6 years. The guys and girls met when BTR was a year into it. They kept dating until the 2 year anniversary of the band rolled around. The guys proposed, they got married then shortly after that got pregnant.

-The guys proposed a year after meeting the girls

-The babysitters are the girls sisters

-Emma is Brittney's sister

-Lexie is Kayla's sister

-Megan is Lauren's sister

-Ryleigh is Christina's sister


	2. Kylie

A/N: I love this new story, and I think its sooo cute. Let me know what you think, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for all of the OCs

Brittney's P.O.V

After being in labor for 12 hours, Kendall and I finally had our second baby girl Kylie Lynn with us. We decided to wait about an hour before McKenzie could see her, just so that we could have some bonding time with our new little girl. The baby had been here for about an hour and a half when Kendall decided to go get McKenzie from home, so she could come see her new sister.

At home

Kendall's P.O.V

I walked in the house to get my oldest daughter so she could see her sister. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by my two year old daughter and the babysitter.

"Hey Kendall, how's Britt doing?"

"Good, she's just tired, but that's expected."

"Yeah, but congratulations on another girl."

"Thank you." I said as I heard someone running into the room.

"Daddy! Baby here yet?"

"Yes Kenzie, the baby's here. Do you want to go see her?"

"Yeah, c'mon daddy let's go!" she said as she started to pull at my jeans.

"Okay, hold on sweetie."

"C'mon. I go see baby."

"Alright get your shoes." I said as I turned to thank the babysitter. "Thank you so much Jessica, I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"No problem, she was fine." She replied as I gave her 40 dollars. "Thank you Kendall, bye Kenzie and tell you mom and new sister I say hi."

"Okay, bye Jessie."

"Bye, thanks again Jess." I said to our neighbor as she walked out the door.

"Okay come on Kenz, let's go see your sister."

"Yay!" She exclaimed as I picked her up and carried her to the car.

At the hospital

Still Kendall's P.O.V

McKenzie and I had just gotten to the hospital and were walking down the corridor going to Brittney's room in the maternity ward. I carried McKenzie so we could get there faster.

"Okay Kenz listen to me, you have to be quiet when we walk into mommy's room because your sister will probably be asleep, and so be really quiet okay."

"Okay daddy, what's sister's name?"

"Kylie, I think you'll like her."

"Okay!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. After a couple more minutes we got to Brittney's room. I knocked on the door and was granted permission to go in. I quietly opened the door to see Brittney sitting up in bed holding my new daughter. Her face lit up when she saw McKenzie and I walked over to the bed with McKenzie still sitting around my waist.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good, this baby?"

"Yup this is your new baby sister Kenzie, her name is Kylie. Come here sweetie." Brittney said as I gently put Kenzie down on the hospital bed. The two year old crawled across the bed so she was next to her mom and sister.

"She tiny momma."

"I know Kenz, we have to be gentle with her, but you were tinier when you were born."

"Really?"

"Yup, because you were born 2 months early."

"Wow." Kenzie said as she went to touch Kylie on the cheek.

"You want to give her a kiss?"

"Yeah…where though?"

"Right on her cheek is fine, c'mon be careful though."

"I will." She said as she lightly kissed her cheek. "I love you Ky." Kenzie said when she was done kissing the baby.

"She loves you too Kenz." Britt and I said simultaneously.

The next day

Still Kendall's P.O.V

After Kenzie had met her new sister, and stayed with us for a little bit, Brittney and I sent her home with Brittney's older sister Stacy and her daughter Ellie, so Britt and I could get some rest. Yesterday was a long day and today wouldn't be much better because I had to tell Britt some bad news.

20 minutes later

I gently and quietly got out of bed so I didn't wake Britt or Kylie. Once I succeeded in getting out of bed, I slipped my Vans on and quietly left the room with my phone in my hand.

Down the hall

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Kendall, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering when you guys were leaving."

"In a couple of hours we'll be there way before dinner. Any idea on when they'll release you guys?"

"They were talking about tomorrow morning, so I figured I'll get them home tomorrow, I'll probably be able to stay for an hour or so, and then I'll have to leave."

"Okay, so what's going on right now?"

"McKenzie is at home with Britt's sister and the baby and Britt are still asleep."

"Oh okay, how did everything go?"

"Good, she was labor for 12 hours straight, but all in all everything went smooth, and a lot easier than last time."

"I can imagine, with McKenzie it was so unexpected and too early."

"I know I just can't wait for you guys to see her."

"I can't wait to see you guys either. How's the baby?"

"Good, she was born at 8:43am, weighed in at 6lbs, 4oz and was 17½ inches long. She's perfect, looks just like me, and she'll probably have Britt's personality."

"Wow, I'm so excited to meet her, what time did Britt go into labor and weren't you guys on the plane by then."

"No we were supposed to be on the plane at 1am, she went into labor at 11:15 right before we left the house."

"Wow well you guys just had a crazy night. Have you told her the news yet?"

"No I haven't, I hope she'll understand. Her mom has to go out of town today for work, her sister's going on a road trip with her boyfriend, and her cousin is taking Brooke to go see her dad's family in Indiana, so no one would be around to help except for you, dad, and Kenneth then the other girls, but they all have their kids, so mainly it'll be just you guys."

"Wow, well ill help in whatever way I can."

"Great thanks mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Kendall, love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom.

In the room

I walked back in the room to see Brittney feeding Kylie a bottle.

"Hey babe can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey what is it?"

"So you know how I had to go back to LA on Sunday night, but you went into labor."

"Yeah, when do you have to go back?"

"Tomorrow. Our plane leaves like an hour and a half after we bring her home."

"So basically you're gonna bring us home, then leave for 4 days, come back home and perform at Summerbash, stay for the weekend then leave again. And I'm gonna be home with a two year old and a newborn for the next four to five days."

"Well I called my mom, and her, my dad and Kenneth are gonna come so they can help since they weren't here for the birth."

"Alright, well I understand that's what you have to do, I really do, and at least you'll be home for 4 days because of Father's day and you get the two days after that off ; because please tell me you're going to stay until late Monday night."

"I am, and my parents and Kenneth will be here for as long as you need them."

"Okay good."

"Do we have everything we need to take her home?"

"Yeah."

The next day

Brittney's P.O.V

Kendall and I were filling out the papers so we could take Kylie home. Kendall told me his parents and brother were already there with McKenzie and his stuff was already packed from the other night. Once we were finished with the papers they let us leave with the baby.

At home

Kendall's P.O.V

After a twenty minute drive, we were finally home. I gently got the carseat out of the car and helped Brittney out. I checked to make sure Kylie was still asleep, she had been asleep ever since we left the hospital. Once Brittney was out of the car and walking up to the front door that was open, I opened the door and we were instantly greeted by McKenzie.

"Shh Kenzie, your sister's sleeping."

"Oh okay." She replied as I helped Brittney lay down on the couch.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" My mom said as she sat down next to my wife.

"Good, just in a lot of pain. I'm really sore."

"Well you look good sweetheart." My mom said as I walked over to her holding my sleeping daughter. I gently handed her over to my mom without waking Kylie up. "Oh my god. She looks just like you did Kendall. She's so precious."

"She even has his little dimples." Brittney said as she smiled.

"Really, you guys already know?"

"Yeah, she yawned yesterday then like puckered her lips and we saw them. They're not like Kenzie's though."

"Wow. Well she's just so cute."

"I know, she's already another daddy's girl."

"Really…"

"Yeah, after they gave her a bath in the hospital she was screaming bloody murder and he took her all wrapped up into his arms and she just stopped. She knows who her daddy is."

"I'd say. Well she looks just like he did when he was born, and you've seen his baby pictures." His mom said.

"Yeah she does. When she was born the doctors and nurses were shocked, because they said they've never seen a baby girl look so much like her dad."

"Yup, well anyways who's hungry, I made some lunch." My mom said just as Kylie woke up.

"I'm starving. That hospital food is disgusting." Britt said as everyone laughed. We all sat down at the kitchen table. I was feeding my daughter when my mom came over to me.

"Here Kendall do you want me to feed her so you can eat before you have to leave."

"Sure, thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

"So Kendall what time do you have to leave?" My brother Kenneth asked.

"In about 20 minutes, everyone's meeting up there. So can you drive me Ken?"

"Sure little bro."

"Great thanks."

20 minutes later

Still Kendall's P.O.V

"Alright I have to go; I'll be back on Friday."

"Alright be careful sweetie." My mom said as she hugged me.

"Be careful son." My dad said as he patted me on the shoulder while I was hugging my mom.

"Kenzie, come here sweetie."

"Yeah daddy?"

"I have to go, but I'll be home in a couple of days okay, so be good for mommy, Uncle Kenny, grandma and grandpa."

"Okay daddy, I wove you."

"I love you too Kenziebear." I said as I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Once I let her go she ran back to her toys. Once she was out of sight I walked over to the couch where Brittney was sitting.

"Alright babe, you know I don't want to do this I'd rather be home with my girls but I have to. I gotta go, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay be careful honey. I love you."

"I love you too Britt." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "Okay come on Kenneth, we better go."

"Alright bud."

"bye guys."

"Bye." Everyone said at the same time.

At the airport

Still Kendall's P.O.V

Kenneth and I were saying our goodbyes outside of the building.

"Bye little bro, be careful."

"Thanks, I will and thanks for coming to help Britt. Are you staying here longer than mom and dad?"

""Yeah I think they're leaving the 18th, same day as you, or maybe the 19th, but I'm staying here because I'm gonna start a summer internship."

"Okay cool, so you can help Britt next week too. When do you start the internship?"

"July 1st."

"Alright. Thanks again Kenneth, you're the best."

"No problem. Now you better go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next day

Brittney's P.O.V

I was able to move around a little bit more, but I still couldn't lift anything heavy. The other girls and their kids came to hang out. Since Kendall's family was here we had a lot of extra help which was nice because we decided to hang out in the pool for the day. I decided to skip out on the pool fun so I could just take care of Kylie. Kenneth and Kendall's dad decided to barbecue for lunch so we had burgers, and hotdogs. We were having lunch while Kendall's dad and Kenneth were helping the kids eat. Even though most of the kids weren't blood related to them, they still loved and treated them like they were. While the kids were eating, all of us girls were talking about the B96 Pepsi Summerbash concert on Saturday.

"So Britt are you gonna be able to go?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I don't care if I'm still a little sore, I'm still gonna go."

"That's good. I was thinking if we should take the kids or not. I mean remember last year?"

"Yeah, that was hectic, I don't think we should."

"Yeah, I mean the guys are probably gonna perform 4 or 5 songs then be done, and there's a lot of other artists there. Why don't we just leave all of the kids here with babysitters then just enjoy ourselves."

"Let's just do that. I'd rather have the kids see them perform more songs, plus they'll be able to see them on the summer tour. Well except for the Summerfest date, which is like the second concert date." Kayla added.

"I've never been to Summerfest, but my mom said it was like a drunken people fest. I don't want my two year old exposed to that." I said as Christina nodded.

"Me neither." Lauren added and with that we kept eating.

"Do you girls know which songs the guys are doing?" My mother in law asked.

"I know the new single 'Windows Down' but as far as the others go, I'm not sure." I replied as I kept eating my lunch. "Are you and Papa Schmidt planning to go?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. I think Kenneth is too, who are you planning on watching the kids?"

"My sister Emily is babysitting my girls then their sisters are just gonna babysit their kids at their own houses."

"Okay that's good. Hey Kenneth."

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you going to the Summerbash concert?"

"Yeah I was planning on it."

"Okay just making sure."

"Alright, is Kevin coming for Father's Day or is he just going to stay in LA?" I asked making sure no surprise guests were going to come.

"I think he's just going to stay in LA, because he has to work on Monday. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering that's all."

"Oh okay." Mama Schmidt said as we collected everyone's plates and took them inside to clean.

"Lauren can you watch Kylie, I'll be right back to get her."

"Sure Britt."

Once inside with Kylie, Mama Schmidt, and Brittney

"So how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm good. I really am. It's so different with two kids now."

"Oh I know but you'll love that they're both girls and as they get older they'll play together and hand me downs will be perfect."

"Oh I know it's just a little hard because Kendall's not here all the time, it's just like he's missing out on their childhood. You know?"

"Yeah, but he has some time off doesn't he?"

"Yeah, until after the first of January. I would love if he gave acting and singing a little bit of a break, but BTR's still so big, so right now that's like of his main priorities and I could never make him stop living his dream."

"Well I think it'll all calm down in a couple of months to a year."

"Yeah I think so."

"Maybe after BTR, he'll want to take a break and focus on you girls for a while."

"Yeah I kind of hope so, that and hopefully he'll continue with Heffron Drive. They are still writing and recording; and who knows they could come out with an album."

"I think you guys will be fine, you don't resent him or anything, do you?"

"Of course not. He gets to live out his dream as an actor and musician, and I get to be a writer. It's just sometimes our schedules conflict with each other's. Like when we had McKenzie, we both said one of us needs to be home for her, whether she's with a babysitter first or what not, because at the time we were in the middle of our careers."

"Yeah, that's a great thing to have at least one of you home for the girls, whether it disrupts his weekend home or not."

"Exactly, we both want to be here for our kids no matter what it takes. Plus my job is a little more flexible as to the editors and my agent can come here."

"That's wonderful, and Papa Schmidt, Kenneth, Kevin and I will all help when it's needed. We're here for you guys and those two precious little girls."

"Thanks Mama Schmidt." I replied gratefully to my mother in law who liked to be called Mama Schmidt or Mama by everyone. Papa Schmidt even liked to be called that. "So when is Kenneth coming back for school."

"I think it's beginning of September, like after Labor Day."

"Oh that's perfect, we'll be here for the concert on September 11th and I think we have the day off before the 11th too."

"Great."

"Will you try and make it Mama?"

"I might, I think Kevin was going to try to come though. I know all of us are going to the Irvine/LA show."

"Awesome. Kendall will be so happy."

"Yeah, his grandparents are going to a couple in Texas, Aunt Karen and her kids are going to a couple in Georgia, and I think starting with that Georgia date I'll be with you guys for a little while."

"Awesome, he'll love that, and I guess Kendall talked to Kenneth about living somewhere for school and his internship, and I wanted to tell you that Kendall and I talked about it and we thought it would be a great idea for Kenneth to live with us. We're 45 minutes outside of the city, it's free and he'll be with family."

"That's great, thank you honey. So even during the summer tour?"

"Yeah, we trust him not to do anything to the house and someone will have to be here to house-sit. But the girls and I will be here on September 18th. But no problem, it'll be great to have that extra help, and company of some my age…or close to it." I said.

"That's wonderful, and McKenzie will love having him around."

"Definitely. Kenneth come here."

"Alright, hold on Kenzie I have to go talk to your mommy for a minute." He said as he put her down then walked over to Mama Schmidt and I. "What's up?"

"When you go back to school and do your internship, do you want to live here with Kendall, the girls and I?"

"Sure, I would love that."

"Great, when would you move in?"

"Any time before July 1st, is that okay?"

"Yeah we leave for Ohio on June 30th and the first show is July 5th, so that's a good time. But Kendall, the girls and I won't be here. Is that going to be okay?"

"That's fine."

"Alright the girls and I will be back like September 18th or so, but there's that other Chicago concert on September 11th so we'll see you then; and I can get the house and your room ready for you before we leave."

"Okay, that'll work."

"Great, we're excited to have you."

At Summerbash

Kayla's P.O.V

The guys had got in late last night, and were getting ready to perform and we couldn't hang backstage with them because security was so tight. We had VIP seats and were enjoying the show. Mike Posner was right before them and we were texting them and wishing them good luck. Mike Posner was really good, and we were excited to just see the boys onstage and performing; this show would be a little preview of what was to come on the summer tour in a couple of weeks. Kendall's parents and brother Kenneth was here with us, while all of the kids and our sisters were at our respective houses. We decided to celebrate Father's day on our own and with our families by ourselves. We were going to celebrate separately in the morning then all go over to Brittney and Kendall's house for dinner. It was going to be a good weekend.

A/N: Okay sorry for the terrible ending, but written out this was 22 pages front and back. Over 3,000 words and 13 pages typed. So please review! I worked really hard on this, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Worldwide.


	3. SummerBash & Fathers Day

A/N: Time for chapter 2, one of my favorites. Also the chapters will really have no specific order, some will but some will just be random oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kayla's P.O.V

Last night the girls, Kendall's brother, Kendall's parents and I went to go see Logan and the guys perform at Summerbash. It was so much fun and they were so good. We really enjoyed ourselves. I got up a little bit ago to make Logan breakfast in bed since it was Father's day. I was making him homemade pancakes, sausage and toast. I was almost done making it, so I decided to go wake up the kids. I turned the stove too low for the sausage while I ran upstairs to get the kids.

"Mikayla, come on wanna give daddy breakfast in bed?" I said opening Mikayla's bedroom door slightly to see that she was already awake.

"Yeah mommy, look at what I drawed for daddy, because it's daddy's day."

"That's so good sweetie." I said wondering how long the two year old had been up."

"It's me, you, Ethan, and Luke at one of daddy' shows then there's Uncle Kenny, Uncle Jamie, and Uncle Los, then all of my cousins and Aunt Britt, Aunt Lo, and Aunt Chrissy."

"I love it baby, I think daddy will too."

"Okay." She said as we walked out of her room to go get the boys.

"Ethan and Luke, come on boys let's get up. I'm making breakfast for daddy so he can eat it in bed. C'mon sleepy heads." I said trying to get them up so I could get them out of their cribs. They definitely took after Logan with sleeping in and staying up late.

"Okay mommy, I'm up." I heard Luke say sounding groggy.

"Happy daddy's day!" Ethan said.

"Don't say that now, say it when we go see daddy." I replied chuckling.

"Okay, let's go." Ethan said.

10 minutes later

The food was done a couple of minutes ago and now we were going back up the stairs with everything. I had the tray of food. Mikayla had her drawing and a card for Logan, Ethan had some balloons and a present I got for Logan, and then Luke had a present that I got Logan that was from the kids. We opened the door to a half asleep Logan, who clearly had just woken up and was checking his phone.

"Happy daddy's day daddy!" The kids exclaimed as they tried to get on the bed.

"Hold on guys, let me help you." Logan said as he put his phone down, sat up and picked up Mikayla, Ethan and Luke, one at a time. "Thank you guys. I love it."

"We helped mommy make you breakfast in bed, do you like it?" Mikayla asked.

"I love it guys, thank you." Logan replied as I placed the tray across his lap. "It looks amazing." He added as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well when you're finished, and we all get ready we're going to the zoo and meeting up with the others, and just hanging out for the day. Sound good?" I asked as he swallowed his pancakes.

"Sounds amazing, doesn't it Eth?" Logan replied asking our oldest son who was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah daddy."

At the zoo

Logan's P.O.V

Apparently the girls already had the zoo trip planned and we all had met up in the parking lot and went into the zoo together. It was just a nice time to spend with each other and the kids. Kendall's parents and brother decided not to go, they decided to go and celebrate Father's day on their own. It was just all of the guys, our wives and the kids. We were all excited about spending time with our families, because it didn't happen a lot. Kendall was pushing McKenzie in her own stroller, James was pushing his twins Emma and Michael, Carlos had his son Jacob on his shoulders, and I was pushing Mikayla in her stroller. The guys and I were all walking next to each other while the girls were doing the same just carrying on conversations. The guys and I were able to stay here until late tomorrow night, so whatever time we had we would dedicate it to our family. Kendall's parents and brother were leaving early morning tomorrow, so after the zoo we were going back to Brittney and Kendall's house for dinner and just hang out with his parents. Even though we weren't blood related to them, they still treated us and our kids like we were family.

After the zoo, at the Schmidt house

Kendall's P.O.V

We had ended our zoo trip and everyone was back at my house, we had just finished the dinner that my mom had made, and we were all hanging out before my parents, the guys and I had to go back to LA. Everyone had wanted to get into the pool, so everyone got into their swimsuits and once we blew up the water wings for the kids and Brittney and Lauren held Kylie and Monica when we were in the water. We had a fairly large pool, so we all decided to just goof around for a bit. And because everyone had to go back to LA tomorrow, so we decided to put all of the kids to bed then all of the adults would watch a movie. It was a good night.

The next morning

We had called the girls sisters over to the house so the girls could take all of us to the airport. Brittney, my parents, Kenneth, Lauren, Carlos, and I were all in Carlos' Escalade with him and Lauren in the driver and passenger seat. The guys and I didn't want to go but we had to, there was just nothing we could do about it. Finally we arrived at the airport, the drive seemed long and endless but once we arrived at the municipal airport we had to say our goodbyes. My parents, Carlos, James, Logan, and I were all leaving today, and it just wasn't a good day for anyone, since I was leaving for LA, my brother was going to stay in Chicago to watch over all of our wives and our kids since he went to law school in the city; he was going to live with Brittney and I, so when I was gone, he would be the male role model in the house. It was nice to have there for Brittney and my kids, along with my best friends' kids and wives. Once we all said our goodbyes the guys, my parents and I all walked inside the building; leaving our four wives and my brother Kenneth to drive home and take care of ten kids. It wasn't something that we liked to do, but it was for our jobs, and we loved our jobs; luckily the girls understood that and they were okay with the circumstances.

A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter was good in the beginning, and then it got progressively worse. That's been happening a lot lately. Please review though.


	4. Family Party

**A/N: I'm really excited for this chapter, it'll explain a lot. This is a Brittney and Kendall chapter I love all the characters. I think I love these two and their family just a bit more though because Brittney is me. Alright, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Brittney's P.O.V

"C'mon Kenz, we've gotta get you ready. Are you excited you and Ellie can play in the pool with Skye today?"

"Yeah I'm happy. I miss Ellie and Skye."

"And I think Ellie and Aunt Stacy are coming on tour with us since Aunt Stacy and Uncle Dusty are dating."

"Really?!"

"Yeah so Ellie, Aunt Stacy and Uncle Dusty will ride on our bus. Exciting huh?"

"Yeah, is Uncle Dusty gonna be there today?"

"I think so."

"Yay." She said excitedly, I was ecstatic that she was getting more and more excited about the tour. I didn't think she was going to be okay with it.

At Brittney's Aunt's house. (In the driveway)

"Why don't you get Kylie, and I'll get Kenzie out." I told Kendall as he shut the car off.

"Okay." He said as we opened each of the rear doors.

"Hurry mommy, wanna go see Ellie and Skye."

"Hold on Kenz, you need to walk with us."

"Fine." McKenzie said in defeat. Kendall and I always chuckle at her eagerness to see her cousins. I open the door, and as soon as it's open enough for McKenzie to get in, as soon as it's open she's gone from our sides.

"Hi!" We hear her exclaim.

"Hi Kenz, where's mommy and daddy?"

"Coming with Kylie."

"Oh okay." I hear my mom say. Kendall and I walk in quicker because I realize none of my family has seen Kylie for two weeks, they all saw her at the hospital; but that was about it because Kendall's parents were in town and they didn't want to bother us.

"Hi everyone." I say with a smile as Kendall holds the carseat in front of him.

"Hi, it's okay if I set this down right here, right?" He asked my aunt as we see Kylie wake up.

"Actually if she's waking up, then why don't we take her out, and I'll set the carrier in the living room with the others.  
"Great." Kendall replies as I take my daughter out of her carseat. I give her to my grandmother. Everyone just adores when there's a new baby in the family. Right now there are about four babies who are under the age of five months. There's Kylie, then my cousin Shayna's baby Chase, my cousin Josh's daughter Kennedy, and my cousin Danielle's son Jackson. Then there are all the one year old that belong to my cousin Drew's daughter Callie, another one of my cousins is Stephanie and her sons Aydenn and Justin, then there's my cousin Jessa' daughter Ava , my cousin Alyssa's daughter Abby, and my cousin Zach's son Colton. Then there are a bunch of kids who are three and older, but for some reason there are only three two year olds in the family; which is just weird because I have such a big family. Everyone knows about Kendall's job and they're all understanding about it, but of course there are opinions. After a little bit of sitting inside, we all decided to move outside in my aunt's nice and shaded backyard. Not long after we're outside, McKenzie comes running up to Kendall and I while we're talking to my cousin Danielle.

"Daddy can you get in the pool with me?"

"Let's ask mommy if you can go swimming?"

"Mommy…can daddy come swimming with me?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"C'mon Kenz, let's go put your suit on. Daddy can watch Kylie while we go get you ready, and then he can go and get ready." I say as I take McKenzie's little hand. She already has sunscreen on so all I have to do is get her suit on, and blow up her water wings. "Who's going in the pool with you?"

"Daddy, Ellie, Uncle Dusty, Skye, and Uncle Robbie."

"Fun." I say as I think about Dustin, and how great of a father figure he is to Ellie. He may not be her real dad, but he sure acts like one.

About three years ago, my sister Stacy and her loser of a boyfriend at the time Alex got pregnant and when she as three months pregnant he left and didn't leave a note telling her why, he just left; she texted and called him but got nothing in return. Stacy hasn't spoken to him in about three years and to be honest she's happy that he's not in her and Ellie's life. She's been on her own with Ellie, living in a little apartment, but she's also getting help from my mom and our aunt Josie; but other than that she's completely independent. She knew Dustin for a while and liked him as a friend, but as time grew their feelings for each other grew and now they're in a serious relationship. I'm just happy that Dustin is kind of like Ellie's stepdad, he hasn't legally adopted her but he plans to one day, he loves her and Stacy. I'm just happy he's like her father; he treats both of them really well.

"Alright, you're ready Kenz."

"Yay. Let's go get daddy." She exclaimed as she runs back outside. "Your turn daddy."

"Okay, let me just give Kylie to grandma because mommy's gotta blow up your water wings right? And the tubes are all blown up?" Kendall asks my uncle Alan.

"Yup it's all set." My aunt and uncle have inner tubes for all of the kids who can't swim yet or are too young to learn, but still want to go into the pool, and we all still put water wings on the kids just in case.

"Great thanks Uncle Alan." I reply before I start blowing up the wings

10 minutes later

I have both wings blown up, and Kendall had just gotten the inner tube from my uncle. I put the wings on McKenzie, and once I've done so she meets Kendall at the steps of the pool.

"Ready Kenz?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, let me get in first, and then I'll put you in your tube okay?"

"Kay daddy." I watched as she walks up the steps following Kendall, then she stands there while he gets settled, as soon as he's settled he grabs onto her and puts her in the inner tube. I watch with a smile on my face as my husband and my two year old play in the water with my cousins and their kids.

"So how was your time home with her while Kendall was in LA?" My cousin Shayna gestures to Kylie who is asleep on my mom's chest.

"It was definitely different to go from one child to two and on top of that I was sore so I could hardly move, but he had to go because Summerbash was a couple days away and they needed to rehearse for that; but he called his parents and his brother Kenneth came and stayed for Father's day. But of course I had the other girls, so I definitely had help. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"So how old is Kylie?"

"She's just shy of two weeks. She will be two weeks on the 24th."

"Okay, and when do you guys leave for tour?"

"The guys leave LA on the 30th and drive in the buses to get us on July 1st, we'll probably leave at night on the 1st, and then the first show is on the 5th, so it'll be exciting. We all come home on September 18th because the guys are starting the leg of the South American tour; but we're coming home from Washington State. The guys have like a week off or so, so they'll probably sleep and do laundry, then it's the South American leg of the tour, and none of us girls or kids are going because we don't want to deal with passports and all that."

"So how are you going to do Kylie's monthly doctor's appointments?"

"Well we use this group of doctors and they have like all the types of doctors you can name, and there's like little buildings all around America and even Canada, so like her and McKenzie's records are in the system so if we ever need something and we're in a different state, our names are already in the system and they can pull up our files."

"Wow, so it all works out then, but what about McKenzie and Kylie start school?"

"Well the school's like that too, except for there being a school in every state, there's one here, one in LA, and one in New York, I think maybe some in Canada too, but like when you go on tour, or on location for a movie they send a tutor with you, no matter what age. The school goes from preschool to grade 12, except there's one tutor assigned to each family, but they tutor all grades so it's great."

"Wow you guys have it good. So then Kendall and the guys go through municipal airports so no one will see them? What about disguises?"

"Exactly, and like when Kenneth takes them to the airport this weekend, they'll leave the house in snapbacks, and clothes that only our neighbors have seen, then in LA Kendall's brother Kevin will pick them up, and then they'll change into another set of clothes that everyone has seen them in; they'll just pack the disguises in their suitcases, and not wear them; and no one will ever know."

"Wow so you guys are sneaky. So what about now doesn't Kendall need a shirt, and a snapback on that no one knows what it looks like?"

"No, because the house is out in a rural community and another house is like acres away. Isn't that why we basically always have gatherings here?"

"Exactly, so that he can be himself, and so all of the kids can have more room to run and play, and just because it's a bigger house.

"Yeah, that's just great. Thank you."

"So Britt are you ready for tour?" My aunt Donna asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just ready to be with him again 24/7 and be a somewhat normal family again. Of course we're going to have to be careful on the road, but if anyone asks I'm his cousin, the girls are my kids and Kayla's Logan's cousin, she brought her kids along, and we brought some friends along.

"That's a good plan."

"Yup, it's very sneaky." I reply looking over at my sleeping baby girl.

"You know Britt; I think she looks like you." My cousin Danielle said.

"No way Dani, she's all Kendall. If you saw Kendall's baby pictures you would agree. She looks just like him, but she's gonna have my personality I can already tell. Kendall's mom said he had McKenzie's personality when he was little, but she's a little more outgoing than he was. And she looks like me, so we have mixed and matched kids." I say with a laugh. I look back over to see Kendall and Kenzie splashing each other and just having a blast. My life and my family are truly great.


	5. California Mid-State Fair

A/N: So I decided on two more chapters from tour, then the rest will just be random oneshots. This chapter is at the Paso Robles concert, and the venue is the California Mid-State Fair. This is just a fun chapter.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Lauren's P.O.V

We were in California one last time for the tour at the California Mid-State Fair. We were all excited to have the guys perform here. The girls and I were excited to be here, because this was a venue that was oriented for families but also had their adult side to it, like some of the music; however we would be spending our time on the kids side today. The guys were excited to perform here because they had always wanted to come to this fair, but they were always working and they lived far from Paso Robles. The fair opened at 10 am and the guys went on at 7pm which meant that they did their soundcheck at 3, and meet and greet at 4. Until 3pm the guys wore their disguises and we had a fun time at the fair.

"Lo, the guys and I are going to go on that roller coaster, you wanna come with?" Carlos said in a deeper voice.

"No Michael, but be careful. I don't need you to be getting hurt."

"I won't and I'll be right back. I love you Lo."

"Love you too babe." I replied as I picked up Jacob up from the front end of the double stroller so he could watch his dad ride the rollercoaster.

"Where's daddy going?" Jacob said in a panicky voice.

"He's going on that ride baby, he'll be right back."

"Daddy no!" Jacob cried loudly, throwing his arms out towards Carlos, and threatening to throw a tantrum.

"It's okay buddy. I'm going ot be right back, and nothing's gonna happen." Carlos said in a soothing tone, while rubbing his back because our little boy was crying into my shoulder, but looking at Carlos.

"I wanna go!" Jacob cried.

"You can't buddy, you're too small." I said as Carlos handed him back to me. "Daddy's going to be okay though. I promise."

5 minutes later

After the ride was done, Carlos came back to Monica, Jacob and I, and he took Jacob from me. For the rest of the day, Jacob clung onto Carlos like his life depended on it. He was definitely a daddy's boy and you could tell that they were close.

At 3pm

It was time for the boys to do the sound check and the meet and greet so while they did that the girls and I took the kids around the rest of the fair, it took a bit to pry Jacob off of Carlos, but after a little bit we finally got him to release Carlos.

At 7pm

The show was getting ready to start and it was just Britt, Kayla, Christina and I along with Ryleigh, Megan and Lexie. Britt's sister Emily was watching Monica and Kylie while us girls had McKenzie, Jacob, Mikayla, Ethan, Luke, Michael, Matt, and Emma. We all took our seats in the fifth row and acted like we didn't even know the guys.

At the end of the show

Somehow before the show ends every night we manage to sneak backstage, or if we can't then we just clear out like everyone else, then show our VIP passes to get back in. Tomorrow the guys had the day off, and we were driving to Salt Lake City Utah, so it would be another day of relaxation.

A/N:I thought this chapter was okay, but whatever! Please still review!


	6. Day Off

A/N: I like this chapter, and I could see the guys doing this with their families. Enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

James' P.O.V

We were on our way from Salt Lake City Utah, and heading to Kansas City Missouri. Today we had the day off to just drive and get to our destination. It was raining and none of the kids really wanted to play, while Carlos and I just wanted to relax; so Christina and Lauren suggested just watching a movie. The kids wanted to watch Finding Nemo, so I put it into the DVD player and we all gathered in the back lounge on the big couch. Jacob was cuddling into Lauren while she rested her head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos was sitting next to Michael, while Matt was on the other side of him. Christina was next to me, was with Emma at her side. All of us were just tired and we just needed to relax. An half an hour into the movie we heard Monica crying. Lauren got up to get her a bottle then feed her. Once we got to Kansas City, we were going to go to this pizza joint that Brittney and Kendall always go to when they visit some friends in Missouri and some of Kendall's family in Kansas.

Lauren's P.O.V

I heard Monica cry, letting me know she as awake and wanted a bottle. For a three almost four month old, she had a loud cry, as opposed to Jacob who was very quiet. I always joked with Carlos that she got it from him. Once I made the bottle, I walked over to her bassinet that was placed next to the table.

"Hi pretty girl, are you hungry." I said in a soothing voice as Monica cooed. "Okay lets feed you." I said again as I sat down on the couch and started to put the bottle in her mouth. A couple minutes after sitting down and putting the bottle in her mouth, I looked up to see Carlos coming out fo the back lounge. "Hey babe what's up?"

"Hey Lo, hi baby girl!" He said as he came over to Monica and I smiling. Once he was next to us he bent down kissing me on the lips, then he gave Monica a kiss on the forehead. "Jacob wanted some juice, and I was thirsty so I came out for some drinks."

"Oh okay, well Jacob's sippy cup is right there. That's the one he's been using all day."

"Okay, we still have apple juice right; I think that's the one that he likes."

"Yeah, he doesn't like grape juice just put a little apple juice in there."

"Okay then."

"So how do the kids like the movie?"

"I think they like it."

"Good and how are you? Are you gonna take a nap before we get there, you look exhausted."

"I am yeah. I might get one in at the end of the movie, because aren't all of the kids going down for their naps."

"Yep, I was just wondering if you were planning on it."

"Oh yeah, I'll get a quick nap in, do you want to take one with me?" He replied, seductively winking.

"Oh shut up." I said wanting to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out that way.

"I might sleep, or I might pull a prank on you while you take your nap."

"I'll just pull you on top of me then."

"Los why do you always want something?"

"Maybe because I know that I can get it or because I have a crazy hot wife."

"Whatever, just go back in there with your son, and I'll think about napping with you."

"Yay. I got what I want Monica. Hahaha." He replied in victory, kissing her on the forehead once again. "Are you coming back when you're done?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in there. I just have to burp her."

"Okay, can't wait!" He said winking again before disappearing, and leaving me with a smile on my face.

"Your daddy is crazy Monica." I said as she cooed again. "Yeah he's so silly. Now let's burp you." I said as I stood up and put her on my shoulder to get some gas out of her. I decided to go talk to the bus driver. "Hey Rick, how much longer?"

"About two to three more hours."

"Okay great, thanks." I said as I had gotten some burps out of my daughter and now I was going to go back into the lounge room.

"By the way guys Rick says we have two to three more hours, then we'll be there.

"Great." Christina replied as the kids kept watching the movie.

20 minutes later

By the end of the movie Jacob was in Carlos' lap, Emma was in Christina's, Michael was in James' and Matt was on the other side of James. On the other hand, I still had Monica in my arms. One by one each of the kids had fell asleep, and once the credits started playing we all slowly got up and carried them kids to their bunks, while I carried Monica to her bassinet. James went back to get Matt and shut off the TV. James, Carlos and I all decided we would take quick naps, while Rick finished driving and Christina was in the cleaning mood, so she was going to pick up things around the bus.

Hours later

Christina's P.O.V

We were finally in Kansas City, Missouri and we were at the pizza joint. When we got here we checked into our hotel room, then the guys got into their disguises and we went out for pizza.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked Kayla as we all ate pizza.

"We just relaxed and watched Monsters Inc."

"Oh same with us, but we watched Finding Nemo, then the kids, Carlos, Lauren and James all took naps."

"Nice, what about you?" Kayla asked.

"I was in the cleaning mood, so I decided to pick up stuff that was lying around on the bus. Did anyone nap over there?"

"Yeah, Kendall and Logan and all of the kids did. McKenzie and Mikayla didn't wake up until we got here, so Logan and Kendall carried them into the hotel rooms, while Brittney had Kylie and I had the boys."

"What about Kendall and Logan's disguises?"

"They already had shirts on, some that no one knows about; all they needed was the hats, so they got those before they got the girls. But it was a pain transferring them from the bus, to the Escalade, then getting them to the rooms without waking them up, but they did it and everyone's happy."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah." Kayla replied as she cut another piece of pizza off of the slice for Luke.

After pizza we all went back to Carlos and Lauren's hotel room to talk about tomorrow.

"So for tomorrow Bret said that it's the same schedule. A quick soundcheck at 11, then a dance rehearsal, and a quick run through of the show. Then we can hang out until 5:30m but he said from here we have to fly to Minnesota, because we can't make it overnight. So I thought well we are doing all of the necessary things, if you girls could get the overnight bags ready, because they all need to be packed in the white merchandise van we use, so we can just leave shortly after the show." Carlos said.

"Okay and we'll get all of the carseats in there too." Brittney added.

"Awesome, we should probably all get to bed; it's been kind of a boring but long day."

"Yeah, we should." Kayla replied as we all scooped up the kids, and said our goodbyes leaving Brittney, Kendall and their girls in their room.

The next morning

Brittney's P.O.V

Kendall and the guys had to be at the arena at 10:45, so they woke up early and left; leaving my sister and I who was like our built in babysitter on tour to pack up, go to the buses, and get an overnight bag packed. We checked out of the hotel, leaving with Kylie's carseat and her in it on my arm and McKenzie being carried by my sister Emily. Once the overnight bag was packed by my sister and me, Emily kept Kenzie and Kylie in the bus, so Kenzie could play, while I hooked McKenzie's carseat up in the white van. I put the carseat base for Kylie's infant carseat in the white van, but not her actual carseat because we would need it still. When all of us got to the concert venue, Ranel and Bret told us that all of us girls and he kids, even the babysitters would go in one van, that would leave five minutes before the show ended, basically during the encore, so that we could get out perfectly and another van would take the guys to the airport, where we'd be waiting for them. We also had to unhook all of the carseats', so we could use them on the plane. Later that night the guys were just about to go on, we joined them for their usual ritual which is the mighty ducks chant, then went out to the audience to enjoy the show.

During the encore

The guys had done great, and now the girls, kids and I all had to lad up the van and go to the municipal airport to go to Minneapolis, Minnesota. We were going to wait for the guys at the airport, and have everything done, so we could just leave when they got there.

At the airport

Christina's P.O.V

We were all on the plane ready to go when we heard the guys coming up. All of the kids were already asleep, so we just had to take off and have two of us stay up to get everyone up when we got there.

"Hey how'd you guys like the show?" Logan said sitting next to Kayla as Kendall was the last one who got on and walked over to Brittney.

"It was good. I liked it a lot; there was a lot of energy in Missouri." Kayla replied smiling.

"Yeah I know it was crazy, I think my left ear is ringing from all of the screaming." Logan added as put his seatbelt on.

"Alright are we all on?" The pilot came up to me and asked.

"Yup, we're all here." I said as a couple of security guards sat down.

"Great, time for take-off." The pilot said going back to the cockpit. And we were off to another city for another show.

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I really liked the ending but it doesn't matter what I thought; IT MATTERS WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT, SO WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK?! Sorry I'm just so excited for no reason really. Okay please review.


	7. Brittney's Birthday

A/N: Okay this chapter takes place on Brittney's birthday, and she's based off of me. But I went to see them on my birthday because they came to my city on that day, coincidence right? I think its fate that Kendall and I are meant to be together loll, and they're coming again this year. Anyways this is probably my all time favorite chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I definitely wouldn't be writing this story.

In Chicago, on August 4th

Kendall's P.O.V

It was Brittney's birthday and I was excited because we were in Chicago for her special day and we were having lunch with her mom, grandmother, aunts and one of her cousins, along with her stepdad, brother and three sisters. We decided on going to Lonestar steakhouse for lunch, which was a couple of minutes away from our house. Her mom, aunts, grandmother, and cousin Danielle were all coming to the show tonight, along with her older sisters Stacy and Cindy and Stacy's daughter Ellie, and her older brother Sean; and Kayla's sister Lexie was watching Kylie so Britt's sister Emily could enjoy the show.

At Lunch

Still Kendalls P.O.V

We were at lunch and Britt;s sister Stacy had brought her daughter Eliana but Ellie for short, and we had Kenzie and Kylie so Ellie and McKenzie kept each other busy, while everyone passed Kylie around. Everyone was excited to see us, because we had been on tour for a little over a month, so it was nice to see everyone again and catch up. Stacy and Dustin were dating, but she couldn't come on the entire tour with us, because she was fighting a custody battle with her ex-boyfriend Joaquin over their daughter; but whenever she and Ellie could come to some of the shows, they would come and cheer us on.

Later on at soundcheck

After lunch, I had to go to soundcheck so Brittney, her aunts, grandmother, mom, her sisters and her brother, and her cousin came along because they were coming to the show later, so we just figured why not.

Later that Night

Brittney's P.O.V

Lexie had taken Kylie, so Emily didn't have to watch her, and I kept McKenzie with me, because usually she watched the shows. My family members had backstage VIP passes so we went backstage before the concert, and we stayed all the way until the guys had to do the meet and greet two hours before the show and then after that they went into a lockdown, where basically they put away their phones and separated themselves from each other so they could get ready for the concert, and get ready however they all did. I was so excited to see Kendall perform, but I was really excited to have some of my family see him work and do what he loves to do. Before we knew it, it was time for the guys to come out; and everyone was going crazy including my family because they wanted to fit in.

After the show

Still Brittney's P.O.V

After the show, we could go backstage and see Kendall and the rest of the guys, but first they had to shower and meet three groups of fans who had VIP passes to meet them. While they were doing that we decided to go back to the buses and get McKenzie down for bed, along with Ellie since Stacy and she were coming with us for the next couple of shows. Emily decided on staying with them so she could just chill. Once we got the call that it was okay to see the guys, the girls, my mom, grandma, my aunts, Stacy, some cousins and I all went to go see them and congratulate them on a good show.

Backstage

Still Britt's P.O.V

We were hanging out with my family for a little bit, but we couldn't stay backstage since the tour tech guys were taking apart the set so they could put it on the trucks and move it to the next venue in Pennsylvania. Stacy was going to stay until after the show in Mansfield. Ellie and she would go home on August 13th, so they would stay in the bus with Kayla, Logan, Kendall, and I along with our kids; it was going to be extremely crowded, but that was fine because we all got along and had fun together. Also we had Dustin, Emily and Lexie staying with us, so it would be a fun couple of days. Dustin and Stacy knew each other and were friends but that was about it, they had kind of just started dating this past May and they were really cute together, but none of us were really sure if it was going anywhere yet. However, Kendall and I were hoping that they would be together forever.

Later that night

Kendall's P.O.V

After Britt's family left we got all of the kids, our already packed overnight bags and got in the white van to get to the airport so we could go to Burgettstown Pennsylvania. After tomorrow night we had the day off, so we could sleep in a little longer and sight see. Going on tour was a lot of fun, because we got to perform in front of our fans, we got to sleep in a lot and stay up late and basically have a party every night, but I was also kind of stressful because we had to be really careful when we were with the girls and kids. Especially when we performed at the California Mid-State Fair in Paso Robles, when we wanted to be with our families but we had to be in our disguises but also be our normal selves and go on rides without our disguises on. Eventually it would all work out though.

A/N: Alright, I think this chapter is really meh…but I love it. I think it's because I left it for a while and it was half written, then I started writing it again. So therefore I find it very mehh…anyways please review!


	8. Logan and Kayla's Anniversary

A/N: Okay so there's like one more chapter this, and then I decided on doing a sequel to this. It's titled Another Summer and as far as I know it's going to be 12 chapters, but I could always add more who knows. That will probably be the last I write for this series, but like Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan say "it's not a yes, but it's not a no." Also, they're not on tour in this one, it's just a regular week.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so enjoy!

October 2012

Kayla's P.O.V

Logan and the guys were in LA, they had just gotten back from touring and in a couple of days they would be coming home to start their six week vacation. They had to go to LA to do a couple of radio interviews and then they were done for a little while. Tonight they were coming home and it was good timing too because at the beginning of the month it was me and Logan's 4 year wedding anniversary but he was in Peru performing that day, plus he was finishing up tour so we agreed on going to dinner and having a nice dinner while my mom and dad agreed to watch Mikayla, Luke and Ethan. We decided to have dinner and then go to see 'You Can't Take It With You' in the city. It was just going to be a fun night. Logan's plane landed in an hour and a half so I called my sister Lexie over so I could get ready and take the kids with her since she still lived with my mom and dad. Their bags were already packed for the night, before Logan got on the plane, I told him to dress nice because at the airport, we were going to have the entire night to ourselves.

At the private airport

I was waiting with the other girls and their kids for the plane to land. Once we heard the flight attendant announce that it had landed, they were just waiting for the plane to hookup to the tunnel, all of us got ten times more excited.

15 minutes later

We had seen the guys come through, there was no paparazzi allowed in these small airports, nor did the paparazzi know these were around, so the guys' didn't have to wear their disguises. The kids all ran to their respective fathers, everyone was happy to see each other because it had been a month since we all had seen the guys because after September 20th, they headed off to Mexico and South America for another leg of the tour and none of us girls had went because we all had kids and didn't have to deal with going through customs. After we had all walked out to our respective cars, Logan and I had said goodbye to everyone and we were on our way to dinner at Maggiano's Little Italy.

After dinner

Logan's P.O.V

We had just finished dinner and were on our way to the city to go see 'You Can't Take It With You', I was driving and had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one intertwined with Kayla's hand.

"I've missed you so much babe."

"I've missed you too Loge." Kayla replied as she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. After a 45 minute drive, we arrived at the theatre the play was showing at.

After the show

Kayla's P.O.V

After the show, Logan and I were going back home so we could enjoy some R&R together without the kids. We decided on just going home and just watching a movie while cuddling until we fell asleep, it was the perfect night.

A/N: Okay this chapter was ehh again, but the next chapter is the last and it's gonna be good.


	9. Wisconsin Dells

A/N: Decided to do a double update! Yay! Okay so this is officially the last chapter of Worldwide, but I am definitely doing a sequel so stay tuned for that. Enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I had just finished the South American leg of our Big Time Summer Tour, so we had a month long vacation before we started working on our third album. All of us decided to drive to the Wisconsin Dells to spend a couple of weeks up there together. We decided to go to The Wilderness Lodge and Waterpark, and since we had little ones we also got free passes to the Noah's Ark waterpark. We decided to stay at the Wilderness since the girls loved it. The guys and I had never been to the Dells before so it was exciting for us too. We would also check out Noah's Ark since we had the free passes, plus it was great because we had little kids so that waterpark was specially designed for them. We decided to all drive to the Dells taking our own respective cars. Since it was our first times going we decided on taking the girls' sisters because Brittney and the girls decided we would go see the Tommy Bartlett Water Show.

3 Days later

Brittney's P.O.V

We were packed up for our week long trip in the Dells, Kendall and I put Kylie and Kenzie in my BMW X5 black SUV with my sister in the middle. Everyone else met up at our house since it was on the way out of the neighborhood. Kayla and Logan were driving her black Cadillac Escalade, Carlos and Lauren were in her Silver BMW X5, while Christina and James were in Christina's white Cadillac Escalade. Emily, Ryleigh, Lexie, and Megan were all with us so they could watch the kids if we needed them to.

5 hours later

We were in Wisconsin and had just checked into the lodge. We rented four cabin-like rooms that were a lot like suites. The girls and I went to check in while the guys waited in the cars with our sleeping kids. Once we gave them the okay, they parked the cars, and started unloading the luggage. The guys and us girls gently got the kids into our arms and carried them up to our rooms. My sister Emily had went up first to set up the pack 'n' play for Kylie to sleep in while Emily shared a bed with McKenzie. We waited for her to come back down before we took the kids up and then she was going to stay with the kids while we unloaded the car. The others had to do the same with their kids, since everyone was asleep. When we got to Wisconsin it was dark, so tomorrow would be our first actual day in the Dells. We were staying Monday to Monday, and had left on a Sunday and leaving Monday night. It was long to be an eventful week.

The next day

We had woken up, ate breakfast, and decided to hang out at the waterpark. We hung out at the Wilderness waterpark for little kids 5 and under, and then we decided on going out for the night and going down the main strip in the Dells to have dinner and just have a fun night. We decided to have dinner out at Paul Bunyan's Famous Restaurant, and just sightsee the town. The guys had to just have snapbacks and sunglasses on and Kendall had to have a t-shirt on because people would know his tattoos. We loaded the kids up in the strollers and just decided to walk.

20 minutes later

We had arrived at Paul Bunyan's Famous Restaurant for dinner and then we decided to go shopping for a little bit, then go check out Noah's Ark because we'd go there tomorrow since we had tickets to the Tommy Bartlett show. We promised the girls that they could just hang out as the four of them while we took the kids for day, but they'd have to watch them for the night while the guys, girls and I all had a night out.

The next day

We all had woken up early and got ready to head over to the Noah's Ark Waterpark. We were allowed to pack coolers as long as we packed plastic silverware, we decided to pack two big coolers; one for food and one for drinks. Luckily they were on wheels so two people could just wheel them into the park. Since Lauren and I were using double strollers, Carlos and Kendall were pulling the coolers while Lauren and I were pushing the strollers. We also had a couple of plastic bags that had chips in them and stuff for us to snack on. It was going to be a fun day. We had decided not to stay there the entire day so at 2pm, we'd leave and go back to the Wilderness and hang out there for an hour or two until all of us adults had to get ready for the water show. Later that day we were getting ready to leave Noah's Ark and we could tell the kids were starting to get tired, but they still wanted to play some more, so after an hour of being back at the resort waterpark the kids were finally crashing one by one, so we all took them back to our rooms.

That night

We were all getting ready for the Tommy Bartlett Show and everyone was meeting in the room Brittney and I were staying in. All of the kids were going to be with the girls' sisters in their family's respective rooms. We all needed a night out just for the adults. We all decided to feed the kids and then just us eight would get some dinner out. The girls suggested we go to this little diner on the main drag, a diner called Doug's. It was really good, and the girls said when they had come to the Dells before they had it and it was amazing. After an hour, we had finished dinner, we paid the check then made our way to the water show, and it was going to be so much fun.

At the Watershow

We had got to pick our own seats and we were in the middle, not to close but not too far from the water. We all had our disguises on, so no one would notice us, but we had to make sure we wouldn't get wet. The show was starting and we were all getting excited to see what was to come.

After the show

After the show, we decided to stay out for a little longer, just to sightsee and walk around for a little bit. Brittney wanted to get a Henna Tattoo, and she wanted me to get one too. I agreed to get one too, just because I thought it'd be something fun to do. Brittney wanted an infinity sign on the inside of her right wrist so I decided to get a matching one. Everyone else decided on getting Henna Tattoos as well. Logan and Kayla got matching star tattoos on their left shoulder blades. Christina and James got tattoos of their kids' initials on the inside of their left forearms. Lauren and Carlos got matching henna tattoos of a cross on their left ankles. We all liked the idea of the couples getting matching tattoos. After an hour of walking around and such, we decided to go back to the rooms and get some rest for another crazy day with the kids at the waterpark.

A/N: Okay so I had really good ideas for this, and I started writing it, then I put it on hold for a little bit, and the ideas left my head. But there will be another addition to this and it'll come out really soon. I started community college today and I just got my very own laptop so I should be able to update a lot more.


End file.
